Network functions virtualization (“NFV”) is a new technology initiative that aims to move traditional and evolving mobility networking functions like access network elements, core network elements, transport network elements, and others from purpose-built hardware to commercial-off-the-shelf (“COTS”) server-based platforms. This is achieved by virtualizing mobility networking functions by creating virtual networking functions (“VNFs”) that operate on COTS hardware.